


The Lion Kingdom

by Star_Lighter



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Animal Transformation, Gen, Lion King (1994) References, Lion Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Pride Lands (The Lion King)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Após Sora derrotar Xemnas e ocupar seu trono como rei das Terras do Reino, ele e a rainha Kairi têm um filhote, Roxas. O jovem príncipe, no entanto, faz amizade com uma leoa exilada, Xion, que é ninguém menos que a herdeira escolhida de Xemnas.Como esse encontro pode mudar a história das Terras do Reino
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Xemnas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não possuo Kingdom Hearts nem O Rei Leão. Todos os personagens são propriedade da Square Enix e Walt Disney Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após Sora derrotar Xemnas e ocupar seu trono como rei das Terras do Reino, ele e a rainha Kairi têm um filhote, Roxas. O jovem príncipe, no entanto, faz amizade com uma leoa exilada, Xion, que é ninguém menos que a herdeira escolhida de Xemnas.  
> Como esse encontro pode mudar a história das Terras do Reino?

Um pequeno filhote de leão deixou apressadamente a Pedra do Reino. Seus pelos eram amarelos e uma pequena franja loira espetada despontava do alto de sua cabeça. O filhote contemplou a extensão da paisagem que o esperava adiante e correu para fora.

Até ser apanhado pelo cangote. Um leão de juba castanha mais espetada ainda o colocou no chão, e quando o filhote tentou se afastar de novo, barrou seu caminho com a pata.

\-- Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?

\-- Papai, me solta.

\-- Eu só quero que tenha cuidado – Sora foi ignorado pelo filho, que rapidamente se distraíra caçando uma borboleta. O leão adulto pôs a pata sobre sua cauda, interrompendo o filhote no meio de um pulo – Você ouviu, Roxas? Acidentes acontece. Você pode...

\-- Se machucar, se afastar demais ou até se perder – Roxas recitou. Já ouvira aquelas palavras mais vezes do que conseguia contar.

\-- E lembre-se, eu quero que esteja à vista da Pedra do Reino...

\-- O tempo todo. Já sei. E se encontrar qualquer estranho, não falar com ele. E vir logo para casa. Já sei, já sei. Posso ir agora, eim? – o filhote deu um sorriso exagerado. Sora riu.

\-- Engraçadinho.

Uma leoa ruiva sentou ao lado de Sora e olhou para o filhote.

\-- Obedeça seu pai, Roxas.

\-- Sim, mamãe.

\-- E fique longe das Terras do Exílio – Sora adicionou.

\-- Onde só irá encontrar um bando de exilados, assassinos e traiçoeiros – um calau azul acinzentado pousou ao lado do filhote, seu tom cheio de desprezo. A expressão de Sora ficou ainda mais séria.

\-- Ienzo tem razão. Não se pode dar as costas a eles.

\-- Sério? Por quê? – Roxas perguntou. O rosto de Sora rapidamente suavizou.

\-- Não importa. Pode ir passear.

\-- Mas pai, eu...

\-- Vai entender um dia. Pode ir – Sora deu aquele mesmo sorrisinho condescendente. Roxas gemeu.

\-- Pai... – ele acariciou as patas dos pais e partiu.

\-- E fique no caminho que eu marquei para você! – Sora gritou. Kairi riu baixinho.

\-- Sora. Quem ele lembra você?

\-- O quê? quem?

\-- Ele é como você quando era pequeno – Kairi acomodou a cabeça sob o queixo do marido, mas não adiantou para relaxá-lo, teve o efeito oposto.

\-- Exatamente. Lembra dos perigos em que a gente se metia?

Kairi jogou-se em Sora e o derrubou de costas no chão.

\-- Você diz os perigos em que você nos metia? – a leoa esfregou o focinho no de Sora – Ele estará bem.

Kairi falara com confiança, mas Sora não tinha tanta certeza assim. Logo que a esposa se afastou, o leão chamou o suricate e o javali a poucos metros.

\-- Axel, Demyx, venham cá.

\-- Bom dia, mon capitão – Axel cumprimentou.

\-- Eu quero que vigiem de perto o Roxas. Ele adora se afastar.

\-- Calma, Sora, seremos pegajosos como o fedor de um javali.

\-- Ei! – Demyx reclamou.

\-- É a pura verdade, Demyx. Viva com ela.

\-- Amigos, eu conto com vocês. O perigo se esconde atrás de cada pedra – Sora disse com seriedade.

*

Roxas continuou a perseguir a borboleta que chamara sua atenção em casa, correndo e pulando, mas sem conseguir pegá-la.

\-- Ei, espere, volte aqui! Eu só quero brincar – a borboleta pousou numa pedra e Roxas se agachou – O poderoso caçador encurralou sua presa.

A borboleta voou antes de Roxas alcançar a pedra, mas a visão do que havia à frente chamou mais sua atenção. Além dos campos verdes das Terras do Reino começava uma paisagem árida e vazia.

\-- Nossa! Que legal! O Exílio – ele sentou empertigado – Quero saber o que tem lá.

Tão absorto na visão, Roxas só reparou que algo o seguia quando o capim às suas costas se mexeu, e encontrou dois olhos brilhantes a menos de um metro de distância.

Roxas gritou de susto, Axel e Demyx gritaram de volta, e o filhote caiu da pedra num pequeno lago, deixando o javali e o suricate apavorados.

\-- Não se preocupe, Roxas, o tio Demyx está chegando! – ele pulou em seguida. Um Axel desesperado imediatamente começou a ensaiar o que diria ao rei.

\-- Ih, Sora, a boa notícia é que achamos seu filho. E a má é que... o javali caiu em cima dele. Será que é um problema?

La embaixo, Demyx olhava ao redor à procura do filhote.

\-- Roxas? Roxas?

\-- Demyx! Você tem que ver onde senta!

O javali se levantou num pulo e Roxas conseguiu pôr a cabeça para fora da água, tossindo. Ele olhou feio para Demyx.

\-- Desculpe – ele pediu envergonhado – Príncipe Roxas, como filho de Sora, tem que aprender melhor por onde anda sozinho. Pode se machucar.

\-- Mas, mas...

\-- Machucar? – Axel pulou nas costas de Roxas – Sora nos mata. Não deslocou a coluna, deslocou? Está com febre? Quebrou a unha?

\-- Axel! – Roxas exclamou irritado. O suricato deu de ombros.

\-- Eu já quebrei uma vez.

\-- Dói bastante.

\-- É um martírio – Axel segurou uma folha de palmeira sobre a cabeça de Roxas – Menino, você é tão pequeno que devia ficar fora do sol.

Agora irritado, Roxas bateu a folha com a pata.

\-- Qual é? Quer ficar enrugado?

\-- Alguém por favor, quer me ouvir?

\-- Desculpe, eu não ouvi. Disse alguma coisa, príncipe? – Axel perguntou.

\-- Eu não sou só um príncipe não. Isso é só metade do que eu sou.

\-- E quem é a outra metade? – Demyx indagou.

Roxas não conseguiu pensar numa resposta, e Axel sugeriu.

\-- Enquanto você pensa nisso, vamos comer – com um estalar de dedos, Demyx ergueu um tronco caído e Axel tirou uma folha – Bichinhos! Cheios de proteínas.

\-- Não! Que nojo! – Roxas recuou diante dos insetos e larvas oferecidos. Axel voltou-se para o parceiro.

\-- E você, grandão?

O javali engoliu um bocado e depois cuspiu de volta, deixando Axel irritado, e os dois começaram a discutir. Revirando os olhos para os dois, Roxas se afastou sorrateiramente.

Chegando ao pequeno córrego na fronteira do Exílio, Roxas tropeçou e bateu em mais alguém.

Ele batera em outro filhote de leão, uma fêmea de pelos cinzentos escuros e olhos azuis que rapidamente se pôs de pé e arreganhou os dentes para ele, perguntando com raiva:

\-- Você é das Terras do Reino?

Ela avançou contra Roxas, que recuou desajeitadamente, sem nunca desviar o olhar dela. A pequena leoa estranhou e rapidamente abandonou a postura feroz.

\-- O que está fazendo?

\-- Meu pai disse para nunca dar as costas a um exilado!

\-- Você sempre faz o que o papai diz? – a leoa perguntou zombeteiramente. Roxas gritou:

\-- Não!

\-- Aposto que sim. É o garotinho do papai – ela riu e pulou num tronco flutuante no córrego, falando com orgulho – Uma exilada não precisa de ninguém. Eu tomo conta de mim mesma!

\-- Jura? – Roxas a seguiu, impressionado – Legal.

A leoa olhou para ele, e rapidamente seu sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de horror. Roxas olhou para trás e viu uma boca enorme de um crocodilo vindo em sua direção.

\-- Corra!

Os dois filhotes saltaram de uma pedra, escapando por pouco do réptil, e pararam para respirar em cima de outro tronco. Roxas ofegou aliviado:

\-- Essa foi quase.

\-- É.

Os troncos abaixo dos dois começaram a se mover também. Gritando de medo, Roxas subiu num galho e viu que a leoa cinza se afastava.

\-- Ei, se esqueceu de mim!

\-- Eu distraio eles! – ela pulou de um crocodilo para outro, até cair na água e se encurralar.

\-- Cuidado! – Roxas saltou do galho onde ainda lutava contra outro réptil e pisou o focinho do crocodilo prestes a abocanhá-la – Fuja!

Os dois escalaram outro galho e pularam em segurança para terra firme, e olharam para os crocodilos abaixo, que se pisoteavam para subir, inutilmente.

\-- Eu consegui! Eu consegui! – Roxas deu a língua para eles – Nossa, você viu o tamanho daqueles dentes?!

A pequena leoa observou a animação do outro filhote, sem saber que uma leoa adulta de pelos dourados e olhos verdes ferozes observava os dois, escondida no capim alto.

\-- Nós fizemos uma bela dupla... E você – Roxas voltou-se para a outra filhote – Foi muito valente.

\-- É. Você também foi muito valente. Meu nome é Xion.

\-- E o meu é Roxas – ao ouvir aquilo a leoa adulta arreganhou os dentes, subitamente furiosa.

Roxas encostou a pata em Xion e exclamou:

\-- Peguei. Sua vez – diante da expressão confusa de Xion, ele repetiu, mas ela continuou a olhar para ele sem entender – Oi, você corre e eu pego, entendeu? O que houve? Você não sabe brincar?

Roxas se agachou com os dentes à mostra. Dessa vez Xion entendeu que ele queria brincar de luta, e fez também, mas um rugido a assustou.

Sora se ergueu gigante diante de seu filhote, e a pequena leoa também foi encoberta pelo surgimento de uma leoa adulta dourada. Sora sibilou.

\-- Larxene.

\-- Sora – ela sorriu maliciosamente e se preparou para lutar, mas o leão não estava sozinho.

\-- Kairi.

\-- Larxene.

\-- Axel e Demyx. Agora que todos nos conhecemos... Saiam de nossas Terras do Reino! – Axel gritou. Larxene voltou-se furiosa para o suricate.

\-- Suas Terras do Reino?! Essas terras pertencem a Xemnas!

\-- Eu os exilei das Terras do Reino – Sora rosnou – Agora você e seu filhote. Saiam daqui!

Tanto Roxas quanto Xion se encolheram atrás das patas dos adultos. Larxene sorriu.

\-- Já conheceu minha filha Xion? Ela foi escolhida por Xemnas para seguir as pegadas dele e se tornar a rainha.

Sora rosnou para a pequena leoa, que começou a tremer de medo. Axel riu.

\-- Isso não é uma rainha. É um bichinho de pelúcia.

\-- Xion foi a última que nasceu antes de você nos mandar para o Exílio. Onde temos pouca comida, pouca água – Larxene falou dramaticamente. Sora não se deixou convencer.

\-- Você conhece a penalidade por retornar às Terras do Reino.

\-- Mas a criança não conhece. No entanto, se precisa de um pedaço de carne, pegue – ela empurrou uma Xion apavorada na direção de Sora.

O leão olhou para ela por um instante antes de se afastar.

\-- Pegue-a e dê o fora. Isso acaba aqui – ele apanhou Roxas pelo cangote.

\-- Oh, não, Sora. Ainda está para começar – Larxene sorriu com malícia para o filhote, que se encolheu diante do olhar dela.

A leoa apanhou Xion como se fosse uma caça e tomou o caminho oposto. Os filhotes trocaram um último olhar e se despediram com um sussurro.

\-- Tchau...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas e Xion voltam para casa com suas famílias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu coloquei músicas do Rei Leão 2, algumas a versão em português, mas outras a letra original traduzida. Porque por mais que eu adore esse filme, ele tenha feito parte da minha infância e tal, tenho que admitir que nem todas as adaptações transmitem bem a mensagem das originais

De volta à Pedra do Reino, Sora ficou para trás. Kairi olhou para ele.

\-- Sora – ela chamou. Os olhos dele diziam que tinha algo a tratar com o filho, e ela compreendeu e seguiu para casa.

O rei colocou Roxas no chão. O filhote tentou sorrir inocentemente para o pai, mas o leão mais velho manteve o semblante severo, e Roxas se encolheu.

\-- Roxas, o que pensa que estava fazendo? Poderia ter sido morto.

\-- Mas pai, eu não queria...

\-- Se digo isso, é porque te amo, e te perder eu não quero.

\-- Eu sei – Roxas baixou a cabeça.

\-- Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, não sei o que eu faço – Sora encostou seu rosto no dele e olhou para cima – Um dia não estarei mais aqui, e quero que você continue em meu lugar. Você faz parte do grande...

\-- Ciclo da vida. Já sei.

\-- Exatamente. E você tem que se cuidar. Como futuro rei...

\-- E se eu não quiser ser rei?! – Roxas deu as costas ao pai – Não tem graça.

\-- Isso é como dizer que não quer ser leão. Está no seu sangue, como no meu. Somos parte um do outro.

Roxas não se mexeu. Sora o empurrou com o focinho e o filhote caiu, cercado por dentes-de-leão. Ele olhou para o pai, que sorriu inocentemente.

Conforme você passa pela vida, você verá  
Há tanto que nós  
Não entendemos

E a única coisa que sabemos  
As coisas nem sempre vão  
Da maneira que planejamos

Quando parece que todos os seus sonhos se desfazem

Somos mais do que mil  
Somos Um

(Roxas)  
Se há tanto eu devo ser  
Ainda posso ser apenas eu  
Do jeito que eu sou?

Posso confiar no meu próprio coração  
Ou eu sou apenas uma parte  
De algum grande plano?

Sua jornada apenas começou

É o nosso orgulho, bem no fundo  
Somos Um

Família, família somos um  
Família, família somos um

Uma família sob o sol  
Você vai descobrir quando você ver  
Somos Um

Roxas não entendia tudo que o pai dissera, e olhou confuso para a Pedra do Reino. Sora, percebendo isso, puxou o filho para um abraço.

\-- Enquanto viver aqui, você é o que é. Vai entender um dia.

Roxas observou um filhote de pássaro voar e se afastar rumo ao pôr-do-sol.

*

Nas Terras do Exílio, onde vários felinos magros constantemente lutavam por uma quantidade mínima de comida na areia seca, um leão de juba rosa murmurava com mau humor enquanto andava.

\-- Xion, Xion. Ah, Xemnas nem era pai dela. Ele só a adotou – ele chegou onde um filhote com uma cicatriz em forma de X no focinho mordia e torcia a ponta de uma raiz seca – E aí, Saix, cadê a pequena cupim Xion? A escolhida.

O filhote continuou a disputar a raiz, então Marluxia a cortou com a garra. Saix foi atirado para longe debaixo da risada sádica enlouquecida de Marluxia. Rapidamente o filhote se pôs de pé e questionou, zangado:

\-- Marluxia, cadê a Xion? Você deixou ela sozinha lá fora outra vez?

\-- É cada leão por si lá fora, e a pequena cupim tem que aprender suas lições – Marluxia se coçou com indiferença. Saix estreitou os olhos.

\-- Mamãe vai ficar brava, ela mandou você vigiar ela!

\-- Não interessa! Eu devia ser o escolhido. Eu sou o mais velho, o mais forte o mais esperto – a coceira das pulgas de Marluxia tornou-se insuportável e ele gritou enquanto se coçava – Ah, eu podia ser o chefe. Se ela me desse uma chance.

Saix bufou com desdém.

\-- Tá certo. Por que não diz para ela isso?

\-- É? Não duvide que eu diga.

\-- Tá aí sua chance.

Larxene chegava com Xion na boca, e não parecia nada satisfeita. Marluxia correu até ela animadamente.

\-- Mamãe, oi! Mãe, eu cacei uns ratos para o seu jantar, eu os deixei... – a leoa o ignorou completamente, mas Marluxia a seguiu, sem desistir – Mãe!

Larxene largou o filhote cinza junto a Saix sem gentileza.

\-- Xion. Você quer lutar? – os dois mostraram os dentes um para o outro. Larxene voltou-se zangada para Marluxia.

\-- Você devia estar vigiando ela!

Marluxia se encolheu de medo. Xion veio em sua defesa.

\-- Ele não teve culpa. Eu fui lá por minha conta.

\-- O que estava fazendo lá? – Larxene avançou contra o filhote, forçando-a a recuar.

\-- Nada.

\-- Quem é que nos fez exilados?

\-- Sora.

\-- Quem matou Xemnas?

\-- Sora.

\-- E o que foi que eu contei sobre eles?! – a leoa gritou. Xion se encolheu contra o chão e falou hesitante:

\-- Desculpe, mãe. Ele não parecia tão mau. Eu pensei que a gente podia ser ami...

\-- Amigos?! E pensou que ia chegar até o filho e Sora ia te receber de braços abertos?! Mas que bela ideia – Larxene de repente parou, seu semblante irritado transfigurado num sorriso – Mas que bela ideia!

Ela puxou a cauda de Xion e a acariciou com mais força do que precisava, falando mais para si mesma que para ela.

\-- Você é tão inteligente. Você me dá tanto orgulho. Você tem a mesma mente maliciosa que fazia Xemnas tão poderoso.

Marluxia deixou escapar um gemido de escárnio e Larxene rugiu para ele. Enquanto o leão rosado se encolhia de medo, sorrindo sem jeito e voltava a murmurar, Larxene pegou Xion novamente e a levou para a toca.

\-- Escolhida...

Dentro da toca, Larxene pôs Xion num berço feito de madeira petrificada.

\-- Agora eu vejo o caminho para o nosso glorioso regresso ao poder!

\-- Mas eu não quero...

\-- Cale-se – ela a cortou, para falar com todo o carinho em seguida – Quieta, minha pequenina. Você deve estar exausta. Vá dormir, minha Xion, hora de sonhar. Pois quando você crescer, rainha vai se tornar.

Xion sorriu para a mãe.

\-- Boa noite.

\-- Boa noite, minha pequena princesa. Amanhã seu treino se intensifica.

Exilada, perseguida, condenada sem defesa!  
Quando me lembro de Sora eu fico um pouco tensa!  
Mas eu tive um lindo sonho que eu gosto de lembrar!  
Para alguns talvez medonho, mas me ajuda a descansar!

A voz de Sora à morrer!  
Seu filho a se contorcer!  
Sua leoa à gritar!  
É Música no ar!  
Essas pedras no caminho, eu já tentei esquecer!  
Sei que isso é mesquinho mas pra que deixar viver?

Pois agora tem alguém com quem Sora quer brigar!

Uma guerra que já vem e que vai ser de matar!  
A melodia do terror, contraponto do horror!  
A sinfonia vai tocar!  
Música no ar!  
Xemnas se foi mas Larxene está aqui pra te ensinar!  
A arte da Vingança, o desejo de matar!

(Marluxia) Durma sua pirralha! Quer dizer, volte a sonhar!

(Saix) Pois quando você crescer...

Rainha vai se tornar!  
A guerra que eu sempre quis!  
A vitória da minha aprendiz!

(Marluxia) Vingança vamos

(Saix) Celebrar!

Eu já posso ouvir sim

(Marluxia e Saix) Xion vai reinar!

Vejo um mundo novo, a se levantar  
Eu já posso escutar!  
Música no ar!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora Roxas está crescido e vai tentar fazer sua primeira caçada sozinho.
> 
> Xion terminou seu treinamento com Larxene e inicia o plano de se aproximar do príncipe para chegar a Sora.
> 
> Mas o que o destino tem reservado para esse casal?

Em sua casa no Baobá, o mandril Ansem desenhava dois leões na casca da árvore e falava com o espírito do rei anterior.

\-- Ventus, cada dia Roxas cresce mais bonito, para se tornar o rei que um dia nos fará muito orgulhosos. Mas a filhote Xion cresce mais forte e Larxene enche seu coração de ódio – ele suspira com tristeza – Estou preocupado, Ventus. As coisas não vão tão boas.

O vento mudou de repente, e o velho olhou para um coco pendurado acima que se balançava.

\-- Você tem um plano? O quê?

O coco caiu e se partiu em dois. Ansem apanhou as duas metades e as ergueu diante dos desenhos dos dois leões.

\-- Roxas e Xion... juntos? Este é o plano? Você está louco! Não vai dar certo! Ventus, está aí há muito tempo. Sua cabeça está nas nuvens – o vento ficou mais forte – Está bem, está certo, já sei! Eu acho que não vai funcionar, mas confio em você. Eu só espero que saiba o que faz!

*

\-- Pronta para reinar – Larxene riu com satisfação e rodeou uma Xion crescida, sentada ereta com a expressão séria – Gostei. Gostei demais. Você tem a mesma escuridão em sua alma que Xemnas tinha. E o seu destino, qual é?

\-- Eu vou vingar Xemnas, ocupar seu lugar nas Terras do Reino – Xion respondeu com convicção.

\-- Isso. E o que ensinei a você?

\-- Sora é o inimigo.

\-- E o que você deve fazer?

\-- Eu devo matar Sora!

*

Todos os leões e leoas se reuniram na Pedra do Reino, aguardando ansiosamente pela vinda do príncipe. Esta seria a primeira vez que ele sairia para caçar sozinho.

Roxas, agora crescido e exibindo uma exuberante e espetada juba dourada, desceu da pedra, recebido por Ansem e as leoas ativas do grupo de caça. Sua semelhança com o avô, Ventus, era impressionante.

Kairi o acariciou quando ele chegou aos pais.

\-- Vai se sair bem, filho.

\-- Papai, prometa que vai me deixar fazer isso sozinho – Roxas pediu – Promete?

Sora hesitou por um momento, mas diante do olhar de Kairi, ele suspirou e disse com um sorriso:

\-- Está bem, é uma promessa.

Roxas acariciou o pai também e partiu para sua caçada, enquanto Axel e Demyx choravam sonoramente. Quando o jovem leão se distanciou, Sora voltou-se para a dupla.

\-- Cuidem para que ele não se machuque.

O javali e o suricate se afastaram sorrateiramente, ou o mais sorrateiramente que conseguiam parecer.

*

Dois leões chegaram ao velho esconderijo das hienas.

\-- Esse lugar é arrepiante desde que as hienas fugiram – Marluxia comentou. Saix revirou os olhos, com dois gravetos na boca.

\-- Ah, é.

\-- Eu não estou com medo – o leão de juba rosa mal terminara de falar e deu um pulo quando um gêiser disparou atrás dele – Só não sei por que temos que estar aqui, só isso. Se Xion é tão especial, para que precisa de nós? Eu nunca tive a menor chance...

Outro disparo e ele correu assustado para onde Saix seguira. Com a erupção de outro gêiser, os gravetos agora pegavam fogo.

\-- Está aqui – ele apanhou um deles – Vamos lá. Roxas começou a caçada. Temos que ser rápidos.

*

Roxas se abaixara na grama alta, mas sua pata bateu numa pedra e a manada de antílopes saiu em disparada. Ele correu atrás deles, sem alcançar nenhum, mas o que o esperava depois que a manada passou o fez esquecer seu fracasso.

\-- Axel, o que estão fazendo aqui?

\-- Compras! Precisamos de umas peles para a toca, uns travesseiros, umas bugigangas.

Roxas não caiu nessa mentira.

\-- Meu pai os mandou. Depois que prometeu me deixar sozinho, ele mentiu! – o príncipe rosnou. Axel balançou a cabeça.

\-- Não. Ele só não quer que você se machuque.

\-- Eu devia saber que ele nunca me daria uma chance – Roxas correu para longe dos dois – Eu vou fazer isso sozinho. Bem longe das Terras do Reino!

\-- Ei, espere, volte aqui! Roxas, volte aqui! – Axel pulou nas costas de Demyx e os dois correram atrás dele – Sumiu outra vez! Alguém devia instalar um bipe nesse garoto!

Mais adiante, Marluxia e Saix viram Roxas ao longe e desceram para o campo.

\-- Vamos tacar fogo!

Os dois espalharam o fogo pelo capim alto, e rapidamente as chamas se espalharam, afugentando tanto o príncipe quanto os demais animais.

Do alto de uma rocha, Larxene e Xion observavam a cena. A leoa mais velha ordenou.

\-- O plano está em ação. Vai!

Xion partiu na direção que Roxas correra.

*

Na Pedra do Reino, Sora andava de um lado para outro, incapaz de conter sua preocupação. Ienzo tentava acalmá-lo.

\-- Não se preocupe, Sora. Ele está bem. O que pode acontecer?

Sora de repente avistou fumaça ao longe. Um incêndio!

\-- Não! Roxas! – ele correu da Pedra do Reino, as leoas atrás dele – Ienzo, voe para lá, encontre Roxas!

*

Roxas só via fogo para onde corria, e começava a cansar, toda a fumaça pesando em seus pulmões. Ele viu uma rocha onde o fogo não alcançava e usou toda a sua energia para pular. Aliviado, viu-se longe do fogo, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e o leão desabou.

Uma figura se aproximou do príncipe caído. Ele olhou para cima desorientado, e só distinguiu a figura de uma leoa cinzenta antes de desmaiar.

A leoa mordeu a nuca de Roxas e conseguiu jogá-lo nas costas. Depois correu para longe do fogo e acabou caindo num lago, de onde tirou o leão ainda inconsciente.

Acima, Ienzo avistou tudo e ofegou de susto.

\-- Eu devo contar a Sora.

Na margem, Roxas lentamente acordou e perguntou, rouco:

\-- Onde eu estou?

\-- Está a salvo, nas Terras do Reino.

\-- Nas Terras do Reino? Não! – Roxas levantou e encarou a leoa com raiva – Por que me trouxe? Quem você pensa que é?

A leoa olhou para ele com um misto de surpresa e indignação.

\-- Eu penso que sou alguém que salvou a sua vida.

\-- Ouça, eu tinha tudo sob controle.

\-- Não do meu ponto de vista – ela respondeu com descrença.

\-- Então abre os olhos.

Roxas se afastou e a leoa pulou na sua frente. Ele foi para outro lado e ela fez o mesmo, e de novo, sempre com um sorrisinho e nunca tirava os olhos dele.

\-- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou de repente. Roxas arregalou os olhos e sorriu ao reconhecê-la.

\-- Xion?

\-- Roxas! – Sora rugiu para a leoa desconhecida enquanto Kairi corria para o filho.

\-- Roxas, você está bem.

Roxas olhou feio para o pai, que ainda encarava Xion em posição de defesa.

\-- Papai, você quebrou sua promessa.

\-- Ainda bem que quebrei, eu quase perdi você. Nunca mais vai caçar. Nunca mais!

\-- Mas eu estava indo bem. Até antes que Xion...

\-- Xion! – Sora rugiu ainda mais ferozmente, e Xion respondeu da mesma forma. A voz de um velho interrompeu antes que a briga começasse.

\-- Ei! Você! Como se atreve a salvar o filho do rei?! – Ansem gritou de longe.

Sora olhou incrédulo para Xion.

\-- Você o salvou? Por quê?

\-- Humildemente eu peço para entrar em seu reino – a leoa disse com uma postura mais ereta. Sora avançou contra ela.

\-- Não! Você foi banida com os outros exilados!

\-- Eu abandonei os exilados. Sou uma desgarrada. Julguem-me agora pelo que sou – ela falou incisivamente – Ou serei culpada por um crime que não cometi.

Com um rosnado zangado, Sora afastou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro, dividido sobre o que fazer. Kairi argumentou:

\-- Sora, deve a ela a vida de seu filho.

\-- Sim, majestade, é claro que estamos em débito, e o protocolo real exige que todos os débitos sejam pagos – Ienzo pousou em frente ao rei e olhou para Xion com desprezo – Embora nesse caso o senhor pode querer uma exceção.

Sora olhou para Xion, que mantinha a postura orgulhosa. O rei por fim decidiu.

\-- A lei de meu pai vai prevalecer. Por hora, vou adiar o julgamento.

Roxas sorriu animado e Kairi exibiu um sorrisinho satisfeito. Foram os únicos a fazer isso. Ienzo deu as costas para ela sem disfarçar o desdém e disse antes de decolar:

\-- Gentalha.

Xion acompanhou o bando para a Pedra do Reino, tentando disfarçar o triunfo em seu rosto. 

Chegando à pedra, ela seguiu as outras leoas para dentro da toca, mas um Sora zangado pulou na sua frente, o olhar dele dizia com todas as letras “se entrar, eu te estraçalho”.

A leoa se deitou à sombra de uma rocha do lado de fora. Quando percebeu, havia alguém a seu lado.

\-- Olha... obrigado por me salvar – Roxas agradeceu encarecidamente. Xion ergueu a cabeça.

\-- Que tipo de caçador você é, alteza? Você quase ia se matando lá fora.

\-- O quê?

\-- Você não duraria três dias por sua conta – Xion falou com superioridade.

\-- Ah, e você pensa que pode me ensinar.

\-- É.

\-- Roxas! – a voz de Sora chamou da toca.

\-- Eu vou indo! – Roxas olhou para Xion como quem aceita um desafio – Está bem. Me impressione. Começamos ao amanhecer.

\-- Eu mal posso esperar – Xion sorriu enquanto o príncipe se afastava.

Abaixo, Larxene e Marluxia contemplavam a cena com Roxas e Xion. O leão de juba rosa não estava satisfeito.

\-- Você viu isso? Deixou ele ir! Se fosse comigo...

\-- Quieto! – Larxene o cortou e Marluxia se encolheu – O salvamento no fogo funcionou e Sora caiu nessa. Agora quanto mais perto Xion chegar do filho, mais perto estará de Sora, e quando ela tiver Sora sozinho...

Marluxia se abaixou a tempo de desviar da pata de Larxene, que destruiu um tronco de árvore.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora se pergunta se deve confiar em Xion em seu reino e perto de seu filho, considerando de quem ela é herdeira
> 
> Enquanto isso Roxas e Xion ficam mais próximos, e ela começa a questionar o que está fazendo ali, à medida que seus sentimentos por Roxas se revelam.

Sora corria para a beira de um desfiladeiro, ouvindo a voz do pai chamando desesperado:

\-- Sora! Sora! Me ajude!

\-- Papai! – Sora estendeu a pata para Ventus, pendurado acima de uma manada de gnus em disparada.

De repente uma risada assustadoramente familiar ecoou atrás dele, vinda de um leão de juba prateada. Xemnas se aproximou dos dois lentamente, como se fossem sua caça.

\-- Não, pai – Sora voltou-se para Ventus, suas patas quase se tocando – Chegue um pouco mais.

\-- Te peguei – o leão de juba prateada fincou as garras na pata em que Sora se segurava – Confie em mim.

\-- Soraaaa! – Ventus escorregava para longe de Sora, e despencou para a morte.

\-- NÃO!

Xemnas ria sadicamente atrás de Sora.

\-- Xemnas! – o rei olhou para seu antigo inimigo para ver outro rosto. O pelo prateado tornou-se cinza escuro, e a voz de Xemnas desapareceu para dar lugar à de Xion, que ria tão maliciosamente quanto ele.

Ela soltou a pata de Sora, e ele caiu para a mesma morte que seu pai.

Sora acordou assustado, ao lado de sua esposa e filho, e vendo o céu estrelado lá fora, tentou voltar a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, o rei retirou-se sozinho para beber água, sem perceber que Xion o observava à sombra da Pedra do Reino, seus olhos azuis faiscantes de raiva, agachada e pronta para saltar...

\-- Bom dia! – Roxas apareceu na sua frente – Pronto para a primeira lição. Te assustei?

Xion olhou para o lago, mas Sora não estava mais ali. Roxas, quase pulando de animação, chamou:

\-- Vamos. Vamos lá.

*

Xion suspirou.

\-- Três, dois, um... – e se abaixou.

\-- Te peguei! – Roxas caiu no chão, olhando sem jeito para Xion acima dele – Você me ouviu, não é?

\-- Ouvi bastante. Respiração muito alta. Relaxe, sinta o coração nas patas para que não se altere nem faça ruído – ela indicou um bando de pássaros que se dirigia atrás de uma colina – Observe a mestra e aprenda.

Xion se esgueirou silenciosamente e saltou sobre um suricate de cabelo vermelho espetado que gritou em pânico.

\-- Não me devore por favor! Eu nunca conheci o seu tirano... Quero dizer, Xemnas! Xemnas, um cara infernal, mal-humorado, mas...

\-- Axel? O que está fazendo aqui? – Roxas indagou.

\-- Roxas! Graças a Deus! Escuta, dessa vez a gente não estava te seguindo. Acontece que aqui é o melhor restaurante das Terras do Reino, bichinhos por toda parte – ele indicou um campo vazio cheio de aves bicando minhocas no chão – Mas se a gente não faz uma reserva... Deem o fora daqui, seus carniceiros! Xô! Xô!

O pássaro em resposta bicou o focinho de Axel, que ficou vermelho e inchado. Demyx também não tinha sorte, correndo de um lado para outro para espantar as aves, mas só conseguindo por um segundo antes de voltarem.

Roxas riu quando os pássaros pousaram nas costas do javali e Axel precisou espantá-los.

\-- Ei, talvez ela possa ajudar, não acha? – Demyx olhou para Xion. Axel bufou sarcasticamente.

\-- Ah, é, que grande ideia, grande! Deixar a vilã exilada... Ei! Espere. Eu tive uma ideia – ele saltou para o chão – E se ela nos ajudar?

\-- O quê?!

\-- Pode emprestar sua voz? – Axel grunhiu – Ruja. Faça comigo.

\-- O quê? – Xion não entendeu nada.

\-- Assim – Roxas rugiu e um bando de aves levantou voo. Axel montou em Demyx, gritando de alegria.

Xion também rugiu, assustando outro bando de pássaros, e começou a correr ao lado de um Roxas risonho.

\-- Por que estamos fazendo isso? Qual é a utilidade desse treino? – a leoa perguntou. Roxas riu mais ainda.

\-- Treino? Isso é só diversão!

\-- Diversão?

Axel passou ao lado dela, pendurado nas patas de um dos pássaros.

\-- É garota, precisa sair um pouco mais. Diversão!

Xion também começou a rir, correndo a toda velocidade com Roxas e Demyx, até derraparem em frente a um bando de rinocerontes furiosos.

Os três deram meia volta, e correram dessa vez para salvar as próprias vidas, e se enfiaram na reentrância de uma rocha enquanto os rinocerontes passavam, causando um pequeno terremoto. Quando eles se foram, os quatro riram, apesar de espremidos uns contra os outros naquele espaço minúsculo.

\-- Mas que barulho! – Xion exclamou. Axel esfregou o punho na cabeça dela, que arreganhou os dentes zangada antes de perceber que o suricate ria.

\-- Você é legal, garota! Você é legal.

Demyx se espremeu para sair, e no processo o focinho de Roxas encostou no de Xion. Os dois recuaram, encabulados, e saíram ainda sem conseguir olhar um para o outro.

\-- Ei, vocês dois vem ou não vem? – Axel chamou.

*

À noite, o casal deitou-se no campo para olhar as estrelas e ver formas nas constelações. Roxas apontou.

\-- Olhe, aquela ali parece um coelhinho. Com o rabinho peludo.

\-- É – foi a vez de Xion procurar – Olhe! Ali parecem dois leões brigando por um pedaço de carne! Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

\-- Sério? Meu pai e eu fazíamos isso sempre – Roxas contou – Ele diz que todos os grandes reis do passado estão lá.

\-- Você acha que Xemnas está lá? – a pergunta saiu da boca de Xion antes que ela percebesse. Roxas olhou surpreso para ela, que se sentou afastada, as costas encurvadas – Ele não era o meu pai, mas faz parte de mim.

Roxas sentou ao lado dela, falando gentilmente.

\-- Meu pai disse que havia uma... maldade em Xemnas que ele não podia conter.

\-- Talvez haja essa maldade em mim também – Xion murmurou, e Roxas encostou sua cabeça na dela carinhosamente.

Observando os dois de longe, Sora, ergueu os olhos para as estrelas.

\-- Papai, estou perdido. Xion é uma deles. Herdeira de Xemnas. Como posso aceitá-la?

\-- Sora? – Kairi se aproximou. O rei suspirou.

\-- Eu buscava conselhos com os grandes reis.

\-- E eles deram?

\-- Quietos como as estrelas. Meu pai jamais...

\-- Ah, Sora. Você faz tanto para manter a imagem que todos esperam de você. Talvez Xion não seja má.

\-- O quê? Como você sabe?

Kairi sorriu como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

\-- Eu posso ver os dois juntos por aí e você também. Tente conhecê-la. Vamos ver – ela se retirou, deixando Sora com muito o que pensar.

*

Xion de repente se afastou de Roxas. O jovem leão estranhou.

\-- O que houve?

\-- Nada – ela evitou o olhar dele.

\-- Xion...

\-- É que a vida inteira eu fui treinada para... nada. eu tenho que ir.

\-- Xion, espere.

Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho. Sua expressão triste dizia que ele não queria que ela fosse embora, mas Xion não tinha escolha.

\-- E aonde você vai? – um dedo encostou em seu focinho. Xion recuou.

\-- Lugar nenhum.

\-- É o que você pensa – o mandril exclamou antes de desaparecer no mato de novo. Xion procurou, mas não havia sinal dele. Ela voltou-se para Roxas.

\-- Quem era?

\-- Um amigo da família.

Quando Xion percebeu, o macaco estava em suas costas, brincando com sua cauda. Ele rapidamente pulou e se afastou correndo, mas não sem antes dar um puxão na cauda da leoa.

\-- Venham, sigam o velho Ansem. Ele conhece o caminho. Me sigam! Vão ver – o mandril Ansem pulou agarrado num cipó – Rápido!

\-- Xion, vamos! – Roxas correu atrás dele e Xion o acompanhou, mas ao chegar no fim da linha, só encontraram o cipó, balançando solitário em frente a uma queda d’água.

\-- Para onde está levando a gente? – Xion ofegou. A voz de Ansem veio de cima.

\-- Para um lugar em seus corações chamado Upendi – ele segurou as cabeças dos dois leões encostou seus focinhos.

Um lugar onde a lua vai te enlouquecer  
Todo o mundo sai só para ver a flor  
Que te deixa assim, tão cheio de amor  
Hipopótamos vão se encontrar  
Com rinocerontes e já vão dançar  
Todos os flamingos estão aqui  
Mil estrelas vão surgir  
Em upendi, onde tudo tem mais cor  
Sinta a paixão no seu coração, deste mundo encantador  
Em upendi, não tem por que se preocupar  
Então vocês, é a sua vez, não deixem escapar  
(Roxas) Onde é?  
(Ansem) Num lugar onde nunca esteve!

Eu digo que é melhor se prevenir  
E olhar em volta para não cair  
Mas para quem só pensa em se divertir, melhor deixa rolar!  
Em upendi, onde tudo tem mais cor  
Sinta a paixão no seu coração, deste mundo encantador  
Em upendi, não tem porque se preocupar  
Então vocês, é a sua vez, não deixem escapar  
É tão bom saber que alguém te acompanha  
De tanganyika ao kilimanjaro  
Mas o upendi vocês vão encontrar, pois é só procurar

(Roxas)Upendi quer dizer amor não é mesmo?

Bem-vindo ao upendi!  
Em upendi, onde tudo tem mais cor  
Sinta a paixão no seu coração, deste mundo encantador  
Em upendi, não tem por que se preocupar  
Então vocês, é a sua vez, não deixem a escapar  
Upendi (vem)  
Em upendi (aqui)...

Os dois voltaram ainda sorridentes para a Pedra do Reino. Na entrada da toca, Xion se despediu, se lembrando da reação de Sora na noite anterior quando tentara entrar.

\-- Boa noite.

\-- Boa noite – Roxas seguiu para dentro e a leoa foi para a sombra da mesma pedra.

Sora, na entrada da toca, viu o jeito como o filho lançou um último olhar a Xion antes de entrar. As palavras de Kairi voltaram à sua mente, e ele decidiu que, se Roxas confiava nela, podia mesmo valer a pena deixa-la se integrar ao bando.

Xion ergueu a cabeça surpresa ao ver o rei diante dela. Sora falou amigavelmente.

\-- Está um pouco frio hoje, não é? Entre.

Abaixo da Pedra do Reino, Saix viu Sora dar as costas a Xion. Agora era a hora! A oportunidade perfeita! Todos os músculos do corpo do leão ficaram tensos de expectativa.

\-- Pegue ele! – no segundo que se arrastou, Xion simplesmente acompanhou Sora. Saix se agachou – O que está esperando, Xion? Pegue ele!

A leoa cinza simplesmente desapareceu dentro da toca. Saix rosnou e se apressou em sair dali.

*

Larxene rugiu enfurecida.

\-- Tem certeza?

\-- Absoluta. Vi com meus próprios olhos – Saix respondeu, ereto como o soldado que era.

Larxene balançou a cabeça

\-- Não... Xion não pode nos trair!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion decide contar a verdade para Roxas, mas Sora pede para falar com ela antes.
> 
> E Larxene põe em movimento o novo plano para derrubar o rei, e as consequências dolorosas afetam tanto ela quanto Xion

Ao amanhecer, Xion foi a primeira a sair da toca. Precisava contar a verdade a Roxas, a culpa a estava consumindo por dentro. E precisava fazer isso hoje.

\-- Por onde vou começar? – ela falou consigo mesma – Roxas, Larxene tinha uma trama, e eu era parte dela, mas eu não quero ser. É porque... É por que eu te amo...

A leoa suspirou.

\-- Ele não vai acreditar. Mas eu tenho que tentar.

Roxas já vinha para fora também. Tinha que ser agora.

\-- Roxas, eu tenho que falar com você.

\-- Roxas! – Sora veio – Não quero que fale com ela. Eu quero falar com ela.

O tom subitamente mais gentil do rei surpreendeu os dois. Roxas sorria esperançoso enquanto uma Xion ainda hesitante acompanhava Sora para fora da Pedra do Reino.

*

\-- Xemnas não conseguia dominar o seu ódio, e no fim isso o destruiu.

\-- Eu nunca ouvi a história de Xemnas assim. Ele foi um assassino – Xion olhou para Sora, que voltou-se para a paisagem destruída que os cercava.

\-- O fogo é assassino. Às vezes o que fica para trás pode crescer melhor do que a geração anterior – com a pata, ele afastou as cinzas do chão, revelando um broto verde – Se derem uma chance.

Uma risada soou próxima. Uma voz familiar, transbordando de maldade. Logo as formas de vários leões surgiram, cercando Sora e Xion.

\-- Ah, não – Xion sussurrou. Larxene apareceu, flanqueada por Marluxia e Saix.

\-- Ora, Sora...

\-- Larxene.

\-- O que está fazendo aqui, tão sozinho? – ela sorria maliciosamente enquanto seu seguidores fechavam o cerco – Bom trabalho, Xion. Exatamente como planejamos.

Sora voltou-se furioso para a leoa.

\-- Você?!

\-- Não! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

\-- Ataquem! – Larxene ordenou.

Marluxia avançou e Sora o afastou com um golpe.

\-- Não!

Os outros leões saltaram sobre Sora ao mesmo tempo. Xion veio em seu socorro, mas só conseguiu afugentar uma leoa antes de Saix, montado em Sora, acertá-la com um coice e a jogar para longe.

Sora desabou no desfiladeiro do rio, no momento seco. De cima, Larxene sorriu.

\-- Isso. Nós o pegamos.

Saix avançou em Sora, que correu.

\-- Lembrem-se dos treinos. Como uma unidade!

Sora ficou encurralado contra uma muralha de pedras e troncos secos. Os leões de Larxene se aproximavam, e ele se apressou em correr. Acima, Xion chamou:

\-- Sora!

\-- Pegue-o, Xion! Pegue-o! – Larxene ordenou – Pegue-o agora!

Xion fugiu. Marluxia foi o único a subir os galhos atrás de Sora.

\-- Eu faço isso por você, mamãe! – ele tropeçou, mas rapidamente alcançou Sora – Mamãe, você está vendo? Eu faço isso por você! – e acrescentou num sussurro – Eu faço isso por mim.

O leão de juba rosa agarrou a pata traseira de Sora, triunfante.

\-- Este é o meu momento de glória!

Seu pé escorregou num galho solto e Marluxia caiu, sendo esmagado por vários troncos que caíram em seguida, enquanto Sora conseguiu se içar para fora do desfiladeiro em segurança.

Xion desceu correndo o desfiladeiro e começou a escavar os troncos secos. Larxene a empurrou para o lado e tirou todos os troncos do caminho até avistar a cabeça de Marluxia, tossindo.

Ele estava vivo. Mas esmagado. Não havia salvação.

\-- Marluxia – Larxene sussurrou. Ele tossiu e conseguiu articular.

\-- Me desculpe, mamãe. Eu tentei.

\-- Shh – ela acomodou a cabeça do leão em sua pata até ele parar de se mover. Saix olhou para o irmão.

\-- Marluxia...

*

Roxas viu Sora voltar, mas ele estava sozinho. Onde estava Xion? E ele mancava, estava ferido!

\-- Papai! Busque socorro!

\-- Ah, sim, socorro! Urgente, é claro – Ienzo decolou, e Roxas correu para o pai com Axel e Demyx.

\-- Sora! Fale comigo! O que aconteceu? – o suricate perguntou. Ofegante, Sora só conseguiu falar duas palavras.

\-- Xion... emboscada – e desmaiou. Roxas não acreditava.

\-- Não...

Demyx conseguiu carregar Simba de volta para casa.

*

\-- Xemnas, cuide bem do meu pobre Marluxia – Larxene falou com pesar. Mas sua tristeza tornou-se ódio ao perceber que Xion continuava ali – Você!

Antes que Xion percebesse, a leoa tinha avançado contra ela e acertou seu rosto, deixando uma cicatriz.

\-- O que é que você fez?!

\-- Eu não quis... Eu não quis fazer aquilo, não foi minha culpa, eu – Xion gaguejou – Eu não fiz nada!

\-- Exatamente! E agindo assim, você traiu sua família! Você traiu Xemnas!

Xion se enraiveceu.

\-- Eu não quero mais nada que tenha a ver com ele!

\-- Você não pode escapar – ela avançou até Xion cair sentada – Marluxia está morto e você é a culpada!

\-- Não – ela sussurrou.

\-- Você matou seu próprio irmão!

\-- Não! – Xion saiu correndo. Larxene ergueu a pata para os outros.

\-- Deixem-na ir. Sora me feriu pela última vez. Agora ele corrompeu a Xion – ela subiu numa pedra – Escutem, Sora está ferido e fraco. Agora é o momento de atacar. Vamos tomar o seu reino inteiro pela força!

*

\-- Papai, não pode ser verdade. 

O rei se recuperava, vários animais se reuniram na Pedra do Reino para saber o que acontecera, e Roxas se recusava a acreditar que Xion fizera mesmo o que Sora contara.

\-- Xion – ele ouviu alguém falar o nome dela. De fato, a leoa se aproximava, debaixo dos olhares discriminatórios de metade da savana.

\-- Xion! – Roxas exclamou, feliz por ela estar bem. Ele tentou correr para ela, mas Sora pulou na sua frente, rugindo de raiva.

Todos abriram caminho para a leoa cinza, que foi recebida com toda a hostilidade pelo rei.

\-- Por que voltou aqui?!

\-- Sora, eu não tive nada a ver com...

\-- Aqui não é o seu lugar!

\-- Por favor, eu peço o seu perdão – ela se encolheu.

\-- Por favor, escute ela – Roxas pediu. Sora voltou-se para o filho.

\-- Quieto! – e olhou para Xion – Na primeira vez que veio aqui, você pediu meu julgamento. Eu o faço agora.

Roxas olhou apavorado para o pai, que gritou:

\-- Exílio!

\-- Não!

Vergonha, desgraça  
O mal tão claro quanto a cicatriz no rosto dela

Decepção (um ultraje!)  
Desonra (que vergonha!)  
Ela pediu problemas no momento em que veio

Decepção (um ultraje!)  
(Ela não pode mudar suas listras)  
Desonra (que vergonha!)  
(Você conhece esses tipos estranhos)

Ela pediu problemas no momento em que veio  
(Vejo você mais tarde, agitadora!)  
Decepção (um ultraje!)  
(Apenas nos deixe em paz!)

Desonra (que vergonha!)  
(Traidora, volte com o seus!)  
Ela pediu problemas no momento em que veio  
(Vejo você mais tarde, agitadora!)

Nascida em luto  
Criada em ódio  
Impotente para desafiar seu destino  
Deixe-a correr  
Deixe ela viver  
Mas não se esqueça do que não podemos perdoar

E ela não é um de nós  
Ela nunca foi um de nós  
Ela não faz parte de nós  
Não é nosso tipo

Alguém uma vez mentiu para nós  
Agora não somos tão cegos  
Pois sabíamos que ela faria o que fez  
E sabemos que ela nunca será um de nós

Ela não é um de nós...  
Vergonha, desgraça...

Xion correu para longe da Pedra do Reino, para longe de Roxas, seu amor, e seguiu em frente inconsolável. Ao longe Ansem observou sua partida tomado de tristeza.

\-- Papai, por favor, reconsidere – Roxas se aproximou de Sora.

\-- Você não sai mais sem uma escolta daqui por diante – ele disse com firmeza, sem tirar os olhos do horizonte onde Xion desaparecera.

\-- Não, isso não é...

\-- Ela te usou para chegar a mim!

\-- Não! Ela me ama. Por mim.

\-- Por que você é meu filho! – Sora voltou-se para Roxas – Você não vai deixar a Pedra do Reino. Vai ficar onde eu possa ficar de olho em você, bem longe dela.

\-- Você não a conhece! – Roxas revidou com raiva.

\-- Eu sei que ela está seguindo as pegadas de Xemnas. Eu devo seguir as de meu pai.

\-- Você jamais será Ventus! – Roxas correu para o fundo da toca, chorando inconsolavelmente.

Naquele canto, onde poucas leoas se deitavam, Roxas reparou numa saída por onde a luz entrava. Afastando algumas pedras, ele conseguiu sair por trás da Pedra do Reino, e se apressou em correr na direção que Xion fugira.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas procura desesperadamente por Xion, que parece ter realmente desaparecido das Terras do Reino.
> 
> E Larxene marcha com seus leões exilados para a batalha final contra Sora.

Roxas seguiu o caminho que vira a leoa percorrer.

\--Xion? – ele se assustou ao passar por uma poça e ver o próprio reflexo cortado pela metade. Como se faltasse uma parte dele mesmo.

O príncipe percorreu todos os locais que visitara com Xion, na esperança de que ela ainda estivesse nas proximidades. Não encontrou, entretanto, nenhum sinal dela.

\-- Xion...

Anoitecia, e Roxas ultrapassou a fronteira das Terras do Reino. Parecia que todos os animais por onde passava tinham uma companhia, desde pombos até antílopes e os macacos em cima de uma árvore.

(Roxas)  
Em um mundo perfeito  
Um que nunca conhecemos  
Nós nunca precisaríamos  
Enfrentar o mundo sozinhos  
Eles podem ter seu mundo  
Vamos criar o nosso  
Posso não ser corajoso, forte ou inteligente  
Mas em algum lugar do meu coração secreto

Eu sei que o amor encontrará um caminho  
Onde quer que eu vá, estou em casa  
Se você está lá ao meu lado  
Como o amanhecer se transformando em dia  
De alguma forma, vamos passar  
Agora que te encontrei  
O amor encontrará um jeito...

(Xion)  
Eu estava com tanto medo  
Agora eu percebo  
O amor nunca está errado e nunca morre  
Existe um mundo perfeito  
Brilhando em seus olhos

(Roxas e Xion)  
E se eles pudessem sentir isso também  
A felicidade que sinto com você  
Eles saberiam  
O amor encontrará um jeito  
Onde quer que vamos, estamos em casa  
Se estamos lá juntos  
Como o amanhecer se transformando em dia  
De alguma forma, vamos passar  
Agora que eu te encontrei  
O amor encontrará um jeito  
Eu sei que o amor vai encontrar um jeito

Roxas e Xion se abraçaram, embalados pelo vento suave da noite.

Xion se afastou de Roxas e correu, rindo alucinada. Roxas correu atrás dela, e os dois rolaram pelo chão em pura e inalterada alegria. Num momento a leoa olhou para a água de um pequeno lago e indicou para Roxas, onde seus reflexos se completavam.

\-- Veja. Somos um.

\-- O quê...? – o leão arregalou os olhos. Xion ficou de pé num pulo.

\-- Vamos sair daqui. Vamos fugir juntos! E criar um reino só nosso!

Roxas sorriu e se acomodou junto a ela.

\-- Xion, temos que voltar.

\-- Não brinca! Afinal estamos juntos.

\-- Nosso lugar é com o nosso reino. Se a gente fugir, estaremos divididos para sempre.

*

\-- Eu não acredito que o perdemos de novo. Essa é a milésima vez! – Axel gritou e apontou o dedo acusador para Demyx – Eu pensei que você ia vigiá-lo!

\-- Eu? Você ia vigiá-lo.

\-- Não, você ia vigiá-lo!

Os dois começaram uma briga. Axel torcia a pata traseira de Demyx quando Sora entrou na toca, a juba pesada da água da chuva lá fora.

\-- O que estão fazendo?

Demyx ficou de pé num salto, jogando Axel no chão.

\-- Boa pergunta. Deixe eu fazer uma.

\-- Hipoteticamente.

\-- Muito hipotética. Eu conheço um cara...

\-- Mas não é um leão.

\-- Não! Não é um leão. Com certeza não é um leão – Axel se apressou em dizer – É o filho dele. Ele... sumiu.

\-- Roxas sumiu?! – Sora exclamou. A comoção foi interrompida pela chegada de um Ienzo apavorado.

\-- Majestade! Os exilados vão atacar, nessa direção. É guerra!

\-- Ienzo, encontre Roxas. Vamos reunir as leoas. Rápido, andem!

*

Todos os animais fugiam por onde os exilados passavam, e onde as leoas das Terras do Reino se dirigiam ao seu encontro. E para onde Xion e Roxas corriam a toda velocidade. 

Os bandos de Sora e Larxene se encontraram, debaixo de uma chuva que rapidamente se tornava uma tempestade.

\-- Está acabado, Sora – Larxene anunciou do alto de uma pedra – Há anos não tenho sonhado com outra coisa.

\-- Puxa, ela não se diverte – comentou Axel. Sora deu um passo à frente.

\-- Última chance, Larxene. Vá para casa.

\-- Eu estou em casa. Atacar!

As leoas avançaram umas nas outras. As exiladas podiam ser mais magras, mas eram muito mais bem treinadas em combate direto, equilibrando a batalha.

Saix subiu em uma rocha e encarou a rainha.

\-- Cadê seu belo filho, Kairi?

\-- Saix!

*

Roxas e Xion chegaram ao outro lado do desfiladeiro do rio, de onde podiam ver os dois bandos lutando. Eles se entreolharam e aceleraram o passo, enquanto Larxene alcançou o rei.

\-- Sora. Você é meu.

Todos pararam para ver o confronto dos dois líderes. Sora e Larxene se rodearam sem tirar os olhos um do outro e ergueram as garras.

E foram barrados por dois leões que pularam entre os dois. Sora arregalou os olhos.

\-- Roxas?

O príncipe encarou o pai com séria determinação.

\-- Xion! – a leoa cinza devolveu o olhar de raiva que a mais velha dirigia – Mexa-se...

\-- Para trás – Sora sibilou para o filho.

\-- Papai, isso tem que acabar.

\-- Você é mais fraca do que eu pensava. Saia da frente! – Larxene gritou. Xion não se moveu.

\-- Não vai ferir Roxas nem Sora enquanto eu estiver aqui.

\-- Não se meta – Sora ainda falou para Roxas.

\-- Um sábio rei uma vez me disse “nós somos um”. Eu não entendi na época. Agora entendo.

\-- Mas eles...

\-- Eles? Nós. Olhe para eles. Eles são nós. Que diferença você vê? – o jovem olhou para os exilados.

Sora percebeu que ele tinha razão. De repente toda a sua raiva e rancor se desvaneceram, diante das palavras dele mesmo ditas por seu filho. Sora sorriu para ele.

\-- Saix. Agora! – Larxene ordenou.

\-- Não, mamãe – o leão se recusou – Roxas tem razão. Chega.

Ele afastou-se dela e postou-se ao lado do príncipe e da irmã. Larxene estreitou os olhos.

\-- Se você não lutar, então vai morrer também.

Porém, todos os outros exilados seguiram Saix, e logo Larxene estava sozinha.

\-- Aonde vocês estão indo? Voltem aqui!

\-- Esqueça isso, Larxene. É tempo de deixar o passado para trás – Sora falou.

\-- Eu jamais vou esquecer – ela se preparou para saltar. Sora se distraiu com um barulho, o rio se agitava lá embaixo, cheio pela tempestade, e quebrava a barragem de troncos.

– Isso é por você, Xemnas.

Roxas pulou na frente do pai, e ele e Larxene rolaram desfiladeiro abaixo. Sora desceu atrás do filho.

\-- Roxas!

O príncipe conseguiu se segurar numa protuberância da rocha enquanto Larxene caiu um pouco mais, sustentada apenas pelas garras. Abaixo dos dois, o rio voltava a correr.

\-- Segure-se, Roxas – gritou Kairi. Ela viu a água chegando – Sora! Sora, o rio!

O leão pulou de uma rocha para outra o mais rápido que podia.

Seguro onde estava, Roxas estendeu a pata para Larxene.

\-- Larxene, me dê a sua pata – em resposta ela tentou arranhá-lo, e escorregou mais para baixo – Larxene, venha! Eu te ajudo!

A leoa não se moveu e suas garras arranharam a rocha até ela cair com um grito. Larxene desapareceu na água turbulenta junto com os galhos e troncos velhos.

Xion fechou os olhos numa despedida silenciosa e dolorosa para a leoa que, apesar de tudo, era sua mãe.

\-- Roxas – Sora chegou ao filho e estendeu a pata. Roxas olhou para ele com pesar.

\-- Papai. Eu tentei.

Os dois leões voltaram em segurança para cima. Kairi abraçou o filho aliviada.

\-- Puxa, ele foi muito valente – Demyx comentou com alegria, e Axel soltou um grito de vitória.

Xion veio ao encontro de Roxas, nunca estivera mais feliz por ele estar bem.

\-- Xion.

\-- Ah, Roxas – eles se acariciaram.

\-- Xion – Sora chamou, e a leoa se aproximou hesitantemente – Eu errei. Este é o seu lugar.

Ela sorriu, e Roxas tomou lugar ao seu lado.

\-- Vamos para casa – Sora anunciou e voltou-se para os agora ex-exilados – Todos nós.

Ao amanhecer na Pedra do Reino, todos do bando foram para fora, ver Ansem homenagear a união de Roxas e Xion. Sora e Kairi sorriram para o filho, orgulhosos, e os demais leões se curvaram para os líderes.

\-- Demyx adora momentos como esse.

\-- É – Axel e ele fizeram coro – Adora! Não gosta! Adora!

Os dois se abraçaram, chorando mais alto ainda e molhando Ienzo com suas lágrimas histéricas.

Os quatro leões seguiram para a extremidade da pedra e rugiram para todo o reino, proclamando a paz novamente restaurada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim termina essa mistura de Kingdom Hearts e Rei leão. Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic desse tipo, espero que não tenha ficado estranho.
> 
> E peço desculpas aos fãs do Riku, eu simplesmente não consegui encaixá-lo aqui :(


End file.
